Blackbird
by Azuriu
Summary: While on a mission, things take a terrible turn. Two members end up in critical condition and no one else on the team can say why no one was there to help. One of the members has a great survival rate, but the other one's is getting smaller by the second. -Undergoing refining and editing
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Before I start, I would just like to say thanks for reading! Anyhow, this story is sort of based of the song Blackbird, by the Beatles.

Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I ever own Young Justice, Justice League, or any other DC comics characters. I do not own the song Blackbird either.

-X-

I felt him staring at me. His eyes just piercing throughout my body. I heard him cock the gun. It was near Point Blank. I could just imagine the cold metal slowly traveling through my body.

He began to pace around me, and stopped a few feet from my face. I was paralyzed with fear. My body was like lead, and it refused to move. There was no escape. I was staring into the abyss, my death trap. The gun was aimed straight at my head, between my eyes. He grinned and I squeezed my eyes shut tight. He fired.

-X-

Artemis heard the blow. A sharp cry filled the room, but it was not hers. She opened her eyes, and found her savior to be Robin. The bullet was in his chest.

The man swore, but then looked to see who he shot. He clearly recognized Robin as the Boy Wonder. He quickly shot again Robin, but this time in the leg. He screamed in pain again. Artemis longed to cover her ears from his painful screeches, but felt as if her arms were lead and would not move.

The man pointed the gun at Artemis again, but this time, she grabbed one of her arrows and fired. The arrow exploded at the man's face. He cried out and fell back and soon lost consciousness.

Artemis quickly dropped to Robin's side. "Rob? Can you hear me?" His breathing was very shallow and ragged. The bullet must have hit his lungs or something. She looked at Robin's face and saw him nod. At least he was still awake.

"C-ca…call B-bat." He croaked out. He coughed and spit up blood. His breathing got even more ragged.

Artemis quickly looked through the utility belt around his waist. She soon found the bat shaped communicator and hit the dial button. Batman quickly answered.

"Artemis? There better be a good reason why you have this communicator." He asked. Artemis could have sworn she heard a hint of worry in his voice. That didn't matter though. "Batman! It's Robin! He got sh- Ahhhh!"

_-X-_

_Bang! Bang!_

Batman heard the gunshots through the communicator. He heard Artemis's scream, and the communicator screen got covered in blood.

He quickly made his way to the bat mobile and grabbed his cell phone. He dialed 911. Two of these kids were hurt. There was no way Alfred would be happy about having their lives in his hands.

-X-

Artemis felt the bullet burrow its way into her right elbow and out the other end. She felt her bone shatter. She also felt a bullet cut into her right side. She fell beside Robin, her head at his feet. The two gunmen stepped forward.

The taller one went over to Robin, and the shorter one went towards Artemis. He raised his foot and slammed it hard down on her left ankle. Artemis heard the loud crack and felt the bone split into one million pieces. She screamed.

The taller man looked at Robin, who was barley breathing and barley conscious. The man jumped on Robin's right leg, and then on his left. He kept jumping until he knew they were broken His cries of agony rang throughout the warehouse, filling every room and ear drum. His bones were shattered and there was blood. His blood, her blood. There was just so much of it. So much red.

Seconds later, sirens blared and bright lights filled the rooms.

"Shit!" One man shouted, "lets get outta here before the Batman comes!"

Artemis saw a huge shadow block their exit, "Too late." The shadow growled. It took Artemis a few seconds, but the voice registered in her head as the Batman.

It took mere seconds until all the gunman fell to the ground. Batman waved his hand and then paramedics filled the room. Both Robin and Artemis were placed on stretchers. Robin was wheeled to the ambulance like lightning. Artemis heard them shout, but it didn't make any sense to her.

She was then wheeled out the same door as Robin. As she wheeled past Batman, she grabbed his arm and whispered an "I'm so sorry," to him. She knew that Batman had heard it, even though she barley heard it herself.

Batman grabbed her hand gently and placed it at her side. "Just focus on getting better," He said, "and I'll take care of Robin."

Artemis nodded and was then taken into the ambulance.

-X-

Batman was never so pissed before, especially at children. He jumped into the Batmobile and began to follow the ambulances. He removed his cowl quickly rubbed his eyes.

Richard was on a team of six superheroes and only one of them was there. Bruce knew he would yell at them, and probably up their training. He also might throw in a team building exercise, or disband the team completely. He didn't know. They were teammates, and they were supposed to be looking out for Dick. He was the youngest after all.

Dick. Bruce was quickly filled with thoughts of despair as he imagined what could happen to his adoptive son. It scared him.

Bruce ignored his thoughts and pulled his cowl back over his head as he made a sharp turn towards the Batcave. He was going to Mount Justice to have a word with these kids.

-X-

_Ring! Ring!_

Beth Crock picked up the phone, "Hello?" She asked.

"Mrs. Crock. It's Batman. Artemis got hurt, and she is in surgery now."

Beth almost let the phone slip from her hand, but she managed to hold on. "Which hospital?" She asked. "Gotham Emergency," Batman replied, "about twenty minutes away."

Beth grabbed he jacket, "Thank you for the call, Batman."

"No problem." Beth exited her house and wheeled down to the bus stop as fast as she could. If her baby was hurt, she would get to the bottom of it.

-X-

"Why the Hell were none of you there?" Batman shouted at the four teenagers in front of him. Kid Flash looked ready to pee himself, Megan had tears in her eyes, Aqualad looked severely disappointed in himself, and Superboy seemed worried for his young friend. "Of a team of 6, only one was there! Artemis has a broken ankle, a shattered elbow, and a bullet in her appendix! She will most likely not be on this team again for months! That is if her mother would ever let he do it again! And Robin…" Batman paused for a second, as if his voice was about to crack, "Robin is in there fighting a battle for his life that he might not win!" His voice rang throughout the whole mountain.

Megan let a sop escape, before going into a full blown melt down. A large hand came down on Batman's shoulder. He wheeled around to see it was the Man of Steel. "Go be with him." Superman said in a gentle voice, "_I_ will talk to the kids."

Batman nodded and ran out of the mountain full speed for the hospital.

-X-

Batman burst into the hospital at full speed. He was soon crowed by a pool of people wanting something signed or just to touch him, really.

Batman forced his way through them and reached the nurses' desk. "Robin. Where is Robin?"

The nurse typed a few things on her computer, "Oh. Well he is in surgery."

"I know that. How is he?" Batman asked with a tinge of annoyance in his voice. The nurse clicked on a few things and made a _tsk, tsk _sound. "Yeah. Not to well."

Batman walked to a chair and slumped into it. After sitting around for a few minutes, nine doctors surrounding a gurney went by. Batman barley got a glance, but he knew who it was. Robin.

Batman ran full speed after them, and pushed past the doctors and grabbed his son's hand.

"Robin." He spoke gently. The boy looked up at him, his eyes barley open. "Robin, no son, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you. And I-"

"I'm sorry sir, you cannot come back here." Batman's hand was ripped away from Robin's as he was wheeled past two, now locked doors. He ran up to them and slammed his fists on them once. "Robin!" He shouted.

His small, pale hand was ripped away from him like his hands were ripped away from his parents' hands. It was the last time too, the last time he touched them. It could be Robin's last time too. Batman felt himself on the verge of tears. He couldn't die, he couldn't lose anyone else.

Batman pulled out his phone and dialed Wayne manor. _"Hello?" _came a voice on the other line, "Alfred. It's Dick. He's… He's in critical condition and I don't know if he'll pull through." Alfred paused for a few minutes, as if finding the best thing to say. _"Then stay strong for him Master Bruce. I'm on my way."_

Batman hung up and slumped onto the floor. He put his head in his hands and was flooded with memories of Dick.

-x-

"_How many tickets?" A man behind a ticket booth asked, "One please," Replied the millionaire Bruce Wayne. The man humbly gave him the ticked, "enjoy the show." He said._

_Bruce nodded and walked into the circus tent, but as he walked in, a certain poster caught his eye. A poster of the Flying Graysons. Bruce smiled a bit at it, and then moved towards his seat. _

_He briefly scanned over all the people, hoping to spot Tony Zucco. He just busted one of his brothers, but didn't catch Zucco. He was hoping he stuck around for the show. Bruce took his seat._

"_Ladies and gentleman, boys and girls!" A loud voice boomed over all the speakers, "Welcome to Haley's Circus. The greatest you will ever see! Are you ready for a fantastic show tonight?" The crowd roared with cheers and claps._

"_Great! Because to start off our show would be the one and only Flying Graysons. They will be performing without the safety of a net!" The crowd made a series of gasps._

"_Don't try this at home kiddies!" chuckled Mr. Haley._

"_The Flying Graysons!" He shouted over all the applause. Mary and John appeared on the top of the trapeze ladder. John went on first, grabbing the first pole. He took off, gaining many oohs and ahhs from the crowd with each flip._

_As he came back around, Mary jumped and leapt into his arms, which was awarded with many gasps. _

"_And now the youngest Grayson. Dick Grayson."_

_Dick smiled and waved to the people. He looked back to his parents, waiting for his moment to leap. When he made eye contact with his mother, there was a loud snap and screams of terror._

"_Dick!" Was all Mary shouted on her way down. They landed with a sickening crack._

_Dick slowly curled into a ball and began to sop. Soon his cries rang out throughout the silent tent. No one dared to move._

_For a moment, Bruce saw himself in this boy._

_-x-_

_Bruce looked over the sea of people at the funeral. Many of them treated Dick with artificial sympathy. Bruce knew it all too well._

_Bruce stayed last and slowly approached Dick. "Thanks for paying Mr. Wayne." Dick paused for a moment, "I'll be ok, or at least, that's what everyone's been telling me."_

_Tears slowly began to pour from Dick's eyes, "It just isn't fair." He said. After a moment of an awkward silence, Dick spoke again, "Thanks again." He said before looking at the stones one last time and walking away._

"_His parents were the only family that boy has." Alfred said to Bruce. Bruce slowly nodded, watching the boy walk off, "I know, that's why I'm going to take him in."_

_-x-_

"_Mr. Grayson, you have a visitor."_

_Dick was extremely surprised to see Bruce Wayne standing in the doorway. Dick was sitting on his bed, clutching a family photo picture frame with him and his parents happily sealed inside._

_Bruce crouched down to his height. "Dick, I was wondering if you wanted to come live with me." It took Dick a second, but he slowly nodded._

_-x-_

"_You actually live here?" Exclaimed Dick as he approached the manor. His eyes were wide like bulbs, as if trying to get bigger in order to see more._

_Bruce laughed and put a hand on his shoulder. "Yeah, I do, and now she's all yours too." Bruce said._

_Dick suddenly jumped up and down and ran inside "Cool!" Was all he shouted._

_-x-_

_Dick jolted out of bed, with bats flying over the roof of the manor. His cheeks were wet with tears, and he was sweating too._

_Dick's small, bear feet touched the hard wood floor of his room, as he silently exited. He made no noise as he reached Bruce's room. His tiny hand slowly reached for the knob._

"_Dick?" A voice suddenly came from behind. He turned around to see Bruce in front of him._

"_I'm sorry." Dick said. "I just had a bad dream and-" Dick choked on a sob._

_Bruce kneeled down and pulled the boy into a tight hug, "I know Dick." he said, as he began to rub circles on the boy's back. "I know how bad it hurts."_

"_Does… Does it ever go away?" Dick asked between sobs and into the older man's shirt._

_Bruce considered lying, but he couldn't he couldn't deprive this boy of anything more. "No, it doesn't. But it gets better, I promise."_

_After a few minutes, Dick finally calmed down, "Can I sleep with you?" He quietly asked. Bruce smiled a bit and said "sure."_

_-x-_

_Batman looked down at the eight year old, who was staring at him with the same huge bulbs, like the day he came to the manor._

"_You're." He began. Batman removed his cowl to reveal Bruce Wayne._

_Dick smile grew ear to ear, "You're Batman; you're the Dark Knight, the worlds greatest detective! You're __**the **__Batman." Bruce chuckled, "I know" he said._

_-x-_

"_You're going to need a name." Batman said to the kid dressed in green tights, a red shirt and a mask. The kid, Dick Grayson, looked down and then smiled, "How about Robin?"_

"_Like the bird?" Batman asked, half serious, and half joking. Dick proudly looked over Gotham city. "It's a family name."_

_-x-_

"_CANNON BALL!" eleven year old Dick shouted as he jumped into the swimming pool._

"_Come on Bruce! The water's fine!" Dick said while playfully splashing water at Bruce. The man grinned and followed Dick's entrance, "CANNON BALL!" He shouted while falling towards the water._

"_Master Bruce, Master Dick, your-" Alfred Pennyworth was suddenly cut off when he was splashed with an explosion of water. He spit some out and rubbed his eyes. He saw the ruined lunch and sighed. _

_Bruce and Dick both watched the water drip off of Alfred's nose and burst out laughing._

"_As funny as it may seem," Alfred said, "This means no lunch."_

_Bruce looked at Dick who stopped laughing. Dick looked right back at Bruce._

"_We'll order out." Dick said before laughing and returning to splash his mentor._

_-x-_

"_Batman we're ready to use what you taught us. Or why teach us at all?"_

_Batman looked over the four confidant teenagers._

"_Either get on board or get out of the way." Superboy said._

_Batman sighed, but agreed to Young Justice Terms._

-X-

Bruce kept thinking of old times he had spent with Dick, that he may never be able to do again.

"CLEAR!" He heard a doctor yell.

His heart dropped. He might not…

"Master Bruce, all we can do is wait." Alfred said. Bruce hadn't noticed he arrived, or all the other people. There were six league members Superman, the Flash, Wonder Woman, Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Martian Manhunter.

All of Young Justice was here as well, with Beth Crock and Red Arrow of course.

"You aren't the only one worried Batman." Wonder Woman said. "We all are," Superman said, "Especially the kids."

Batman looked to see all of the Young Justice members, and Red Arrow were all together. They were chanting something barley audible.

"Robin." Superman said in sync with the other kids. "They are chanting his name, Batman. They are practically praying that their friend makes it out alive."

"CLEAR!" came the doctor's voice again.

Bruce cringed when he heard the electric shock.

-X-

There were many more hours of waiting. Right now they were all chanting Robin's name in Artemis's room. She was all taken care of, and thankfully, mostly unharmed.

Bruce was sitting in a chair to the side of their circle. His head in his hands, praying his own prayer.

A doctor came into the room, "I have news on Robin's condition."

All the chanting stopped as the room suddenly became silent. "I'm sorry, but his condition right now only has a 10% survival rate."

Bruce felt his heart get ripped out.

-X-

**A/N: **So I haven't written a story in a Long time, but I've just had this urge to. Anyways, please let me know if you find any mistakes. I will happily look into it and change it.

I may not be a perfect author, but I hope you all enjoyed it.

Please Review too!

-Hallo'sEve


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I am so sorry for the long wait. I was on vacation, and just had writer's block. Anyways, there will probably be one more chapter. I will try to get it up as soon as possible!**

**Disclaimer: I own absolutely nothing  
><strong>

**-X-**

"_Dick…"_

"_Dick…"_

"_Dick, wake up…"_

"_Wake up sweetie…"_

_Dick's eyes shot open and he looked at his surroundings. He was in a hospital room, and there were many doctors, all of them shouting different things._

_They were trying to save his life._

"_Dick," Came the voice again._

_Dick looked around and two people he recognized from a long time ago. His Parents._

"_Mom?" He unbelievingly asked. She nodded. "Dad?" Dick asked, looking at the man to her right. The man nodded._

_Dick felt the tears slowly start to stream down his face as he ran from his body and to hug is dead parents. Mary and John ran towards him too._

"_I missed you guys so much," Dick said through his tears within their warm embrace. _

"_I know son. We both missed you too," John said, while rubbing Dick's back. They stayed in their hug for a few minutes._

"_I'm dead right?" Dick asked, looking up to his parents' faces, "I'm dead. So now you guys don't have to leave. We can be a family again, right?"_

_Mary looked down at her son, "Let us show you something," She said while grabbing Dick's hand. Dick also grabbed his Dad's hand too._

_The three walked through the halls of the hospital, but no one seemed to notice them. They came to a halt in front of a room._

"_Go inside, Richard," John said. Dick nodded and walked through the door and saw everything._

_He saw Artemis in all her bandages, and all his friends. Kid Flash, Aqualad, Megan, Superboy, and Red Arrow. He saw the many JLA members, and Alfred, his trustworthy butler. Most of them were crying too._

_He saw their lips moving, and made out the word Robin._

"_Dad, why are the crying?" Dick asked, not removing his eyes from anyone._

"_They are crying because of you Dick. You're so close to dieing. They love you so much, and you might slip away at any second."_

_Dick looked over everyone once more, "No Bruce, huh? I guess he was to busy. Figures," Dick said, crossing his ghost-like arms over his chest._

"_You wrong, my little Robin. He was too ashamed to let everyone else see him cry," Mary said. Dick's jaw dropped slightly, "Where is he?" He asked._

_His parents lead him up many stairs to the roof top. He saw Bruce in his Batman costume, leaning against the slight ledge. There were tears falling down his face as he looked up into the stars. _

_Dick walked over to him and listened to what his mentor was saying._

"_Mary, John. I am so sorry. I should have been there for your son. It's my fault he is dieing." Bruce took in a shaking breath, "I failed you, myself, and especially, Dick."_

"_I know I don't really believe in you, God." Bruce started, "But I'm begging you. Please don't let Richard die. I can't lose him too."_

_Dick began to cry himself. He really did have family, even if not by blood._

"_I have to go back." Dick said, but he looked at his parents, "But I just can't throw you away. Why would I go back when I can be here with you forever? We can be a family again."_

_Dick listened to Bruce talk again, "I know I never said it, but I love you Dick. I love you like my son."_

"_You don't need us right now, but they do. You've been so brave, and you need to be brave now. We will see you again, but it is not your time. It is still up to you, Dick. I think you should go back, and be with your second family." Mary said._

_Dick sniffled, "I don't know… I don't know if I can._

-X-

Bruce gazed at the stars, naming a constellation or two when he recognized it. He sat thought for a moment about the times he would look at the stars with Dick after finding him out on the roof sometimes.

Bruce wiped away the tears and pulled his cowl over his face, and he slowly made his way back downstairs.

-X-

The Young Justice team was still in their circle when Batman got back into the room. Only instead, this time, Batman joined them, along with the rest of the Justice League soon after.

_Knock! Knock!_

The same doctor from last time walked in. Everyone sat in silence as they waited for the news.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, but the door is closing. Unless he wakes up, there's really no chance of him surviving. He cannot breathe without a tube giving him oxygen. If he wakes up, then he should be able to breathe and he should be able to make it. I am so very sorry, but you should say your goodbyes now."

"No…" Everyone said in unison. He could not just die.

-X-

(Superman)

"Hey, Dick," Superman said as he walked through the door. He looked at the bandaged, but dieing boy on the bed. He felt the tears creep up on him.

"You know, I never approved of Bruce letting you be Robin. It made you so happy though. How could anyone say no to that?"

Clack chuckled a bit, "I remember when you were younger, and I told you all those stories about Nightwing. You were the first person to listen actually."

"You always seemed so inspired by my stories, but the truth is, you inspire all of us. I've never met a thirteen year old doing this kind of thing. You know, fighting crime. You always can keep up, too. So many people probably want to be just like you. I can't blame them."

"You are such a sweet kid, always able to keep up in school, never being terribly mean to others, and never letting anyone stand in your way. You are you because you love yourself, Dick, and that's what makes you special. You're different."

"Dick, I should thank you form everything. You really changed be into a better, fun-loving uncle for you. I promise you that I will talk with Superboy, and…"

Clark choked on a sop,

"Farewell."

-X-

(Green Arrow)

"Hey, kiddo!" Green Arrow said as he walked through the door. He sat down next to Dick's bed. "Thank you. Thank you for saving Artemis's life. I just wish I could save yours,"

"I remember when we were fighting Vertigo together.-(A/N this is from The Batman, from like 2004ish)-. Bruce and I had to save you from that river. I wish I could save you like that now,"

"You know, I never really knew that one person could make such a difference. Whenever I heard something like that I just figured it was some person full of them. That was until I met you,"

"You may not realize it Dick, but you've done so much in a single life. You could make anyone be a good person or save the lives of the innocent. Seeing you like this helps me remember how dangerous this job really is, and how most civilians dream to be like us. Honestly, their the lucky ones,"

"They should be more like you. Just helping who or what they can and then do it again for the feeling they get inside, not because of the publicity."

"If more people were like you, we would have heroes everywhere. I'm really going to miss you, buddy."

-X-

(Flash)

"Sup, Dick!" The Flash shouted as he walked into Dick's room. He grabbed a seat and sat down next to his bed.

"I can't believe how much a thirteen-year-old kid changed the Justice League. Bruce changed the most, but I'll have him tell you that himself."

"You were such a great friend to Wally. You guys were really close. Every time you, Wally, and I would play pranks on the league, everyone else would get so mad at us. It was always so funny to see how mad everyone got until you and Wally pulled one on me."

Flash laughed lightly before sighing, "Thanks, Dick. For everything you've done. You're a great kid and you don't deserve to die like this, and…"

Flash quickly wiped a tear that somehow made its way down his cheek. "I can't imagine how we'll get along without you."

-X-

(Wonder Woman)

"Hi, Dick," Diana said as she slowly walked into the room. She sat in the chair next to him.

"I can't believe this happened. I can't help but feel that this is my fault, like I could have stopped it all from happening." Diana grabbed his hand gently and stroked his hand with her thumb.

"You of all people are dieing here right now. It just isn't fair for you. You're the youngest, the most trained, but you are the most risky too. You've been shot before Dick, and have pulled through like it was a cakewalk. Now…"

Diana took a shaking breath, and wiped her tears, "Listen to me Dick. If anyone can pull off the impossible, it's you. You need to fight for it Dick. For all of your friends and family here. Fight it!"

Diana let go of his hand and kissed him on the forehead. "I know you can fight it. But, if that is not what you want, I would like you to know that all of us here, your family, love you very much."

"Do whatever you think is best. As long as you're happy, we're happy."

She stood up and walked towards the door, "Bye, Dickie,"

-X-

(Aquaman)

"Hello, lad," Aquaman boomed when he walked in and took the seat next to Dick.

"I know we were never that close and all, but you really mean so much. You are such a magnificent kid, inside and outside the battlefield."

He let out a heavy sigh. "I really wish that I could replace you here. No one your age deserves to die. Not like this."

Arthur wiped a tear before speaking again, "Even though we were never the closest of friends, I still can't believe your dieing here. We will always be family, no matter what happens, do you understand me?"

Arthur waited for a nod from the boy that never came. He sighed again.

"For always being so happy, it's so weird to see you so lifeless like this. I remember the first day we met. I thought Batman was crazy for having a little kid become a superhero. How long ago that seems."

"We will never be the same without you. Goodbye."

-X-

(Martian Manhunter)

"Hello, Dick,"

J'onn took the seat next to Dick's broken form. "I'm sorry that you have to go like this. One could say that it comes with the job, but you and I both know that they are wrong."

"Everyone has to die, Dick. It is why they go. That is what matters."

J'onn but a hand to his forehead, "I can feel you teetering between life and death. Death may seem better, but you must choose life, Dick. You need to choose life for all of us here,"

"I know that you won't give up Dick, but sometimes you need to pick what is right for you, and not so much what is right for others. It is your life or death, Dick."

"I just hope that you will choose us, but it is your choice. It always had been. Good bye, Dick."

-X-

(Artemis and Paula)

Paula Crock wheeled in with her daughter, Artemis Crock, who was also in a wheelchair, into Robin's room.

"Hey, Robin," Artemis said as she wiped away the many tears on her cheeks. "I cannot thank you enough for saving my life, but right now a feel like this is all my fault. Why do you always have to do the right thing?"

Artemis grabbed his hand, "You're like my own little brother, Robin, and I feel like I should be the one protecting you, and not you protecting me."

"You're such a good person. Always trying to stop be and Kid Flash from fighting, helping all of us train, and for showing our teammates with powers that is harder for us to keep up, but we still do,"

Artemis choked on a sob but began to grin widely, "For being only thirteen, you are defiantly the most badass rock star on the planet."

She laughed a little bit. "I owe you my life, Robin. I'm really going to miss you." Artemis kissed his hand before she began crying again. "I love you like family, Rob." She then slowly wheeled out of the room, looking back only once before leaving.

Paula grabbed his hand, "Thank you for saving my daughter's life."

-X-

(Megan)

"Hi, Robin," Megan said through her tears and sobs. "You've been such a great friend. The way you would always welcome me, and how you helped me with all my cooking and baking,"

"You always knew what to do, and how to do it. You're always the answer guy. The one that we could all go to and we knew that you would never turn us down, or laugh in our faces,"

Megan could not help the tears that kept coming down her face, "You are and always will be a special kid to everyone, and us, your family. You'll live forever in our hearts."

"I feel as though you can still make it, Robin. If you can please, come back to us. You could be ready to say good bye for good, but the rest of us can't get along without you,"

"I wish I could hear your cheerful laugh once more. It was always somehow reassuring, like we knew you were there, and not going anywhere."

Megan smiled a bit, "You know, it is kinda funny how you are the youngest, the most daring, and we all protect you like our little brother. Yet, you always seem to find a way to get yourself hurt more than the rest of us. You are only human after all."

"I love you like my brother, Robin, and I hate to see you go." Megan stood up and kissed his forehead. "Good Bye-" Megan fully smiled through all her tears, "Good bye, Robin. I'll never forget you."

-X-(Aqualad)

"Hey, Robin"

Kaldur walked into the room and sat in the chair beside Robin. "You are such a great friend, through every up and every down, you always seemed to have my back."

Aqualad sighed, "You're the youngest Robin, I should have protected you better. I should really be dieing on that bed, instead of you."

"You know, I've always been somewhat jealous of you. Your just always so brave and hopeful, even in the worst of situations. I was nowhere near how brave you are when I was your age."

"You've been a really good friend, Robin. Through thick and thin, you always had everyone's back."

"I've always loved how you were so full of energy. You were always smiling. You were always happy. Seeing you like this just hurts."

"

Kaldur wiped away a tear, "Robin, please. Please wake up. If you do, then you can survive. We're not ready, we can't move on without you."

Kaldur slowly made his way to the door.

"Good bye, Robin."

-X-

(Superboy)

Conner took the seat next to Robin's bed and then looked at his friend. At first Conner was confused about what to say. He soon found the right words, "I guess you aren't feeling the aster."

The Boy of Steel grinned at his words, and then looked at Robin's face, expecting him to grin back. He then sighed when all he saw was a tube running down his throat.

"I'm not very good at these things, Robin. I just can't find the right words to say. I just… I don't… I can't do this!" Superboy suddenly got up and then leaned against the wall.

"Sorry." He said a few moments later, "This is hard. I just can't say goodbye to you. At least not like this. I can't wrap up every good thing about you and then say them all in a few minutes."

"Please wake up Robin. You can't leave. You're such a good friend, you're family to me. There are still so many things left to do. You said that all of us would go get ice cream after the mission. I know that you would never break a promise."

Conner took the seat next to Robin again, "Thank you. Thanks for being there for me, and for just being a good friend."

"Good bye, Robin."

-X-

(Kid Flash)

"Hey, Dick." Wally said as he sat in the chair next to him. Wally quickly wiped away his tears as he looked a his baby brother.

"Please wake up, Dickie. Please. You're my little brother, you can't leave."

Wally began to sniffle uncontrollably, "You've always been my best friend. From the first day we met, we always had each others backs."

"I remember our first sleepover. We had scene a movie with Uncle Barry, and you fell asleep right before the good parts." Wally laughed a little, "Uncle Barry had to carry you home because you didn't wake up, but when you woke us all up at midnight, you were so full of energy."

Wally leaned back in his chair, "How long ago was that?" He asked, as he looked over a Dick hoping for a response. When he didn't get one, he answered for himself, "Three years ago. I think."

"Back at Santa Prisca, I was wrong for calling you out on wanting to be our leader. I know that Aqualad is one hell of a leader, but I should not have been mad at you for wanting to try. You'll be a great leader on day."

"I wish that us and Roy could have spent more time together. He kinda became a jerk after the Hall of Justice thingy. He said that he really misses spending time with us."

Wally smiled and stood up, "We will. Once your all better Dick, than we can all go on a camping trip. Just the three of us. We could have smores, go fishing, we could do anything."

"You are my little brother, Dick. I love you so much. I can't bear to lose you, especially after all we've been through." Wally sat down again, "Dick, please, wake up." he said as he began to cry again.

"You just can't leave me or Young Justice. We need your cheerfulness, your made up words like aster, turbed, and what ever you'll think of next, we need you to keep us a family."

"You're the little brother I've always wanted, the best friend anyone could ask for, you're like a mini rock star, you always get the ladies, even the ones you don't try to get, and your just an amazing person that anyone would be lucky to meet, let alone have you as a little brother."

"And if you do happen to want to leave us, then promise to come back and haunt me." Wally laughed at his own joke and made his way to the door.

"Goodbye, Dickie. I'll always love you like my little brother, but... I don't know if... I don't know if I'll be able to move on without you. You're my little brother, and I love you. Just please, Dick. Wake up."

-X-

(Red Arrow)

"Hi, Dickie." Roy began as he took the seat next to Dick's bed, "I'm going to make sure that those thugs who did this to you get what they deserve. I should break their legs and shoot them just so they can go through what you're going through now."

Roy sighed and rubbed his eyes, "I guess I'm a bit protective of you. But I have a right to be. You're my baby brother. A little birdie that can get hurt, but still be able to fly."

Roy had expected Dick to say something along the lines of… _'Really, Roy? Isn't that a bit corny?"_

"I think that when this is all over, we can spend some time together. You, me, and Wally, like how we used to."

Roy frowned, "Wally told me that you miss me, Dick. I'm so sorry that I wasn't there for you. I should visit you, even though it's a long ride. I was getting my last things from Ollie when we got the news. We took the Zeta Beam, because I couldn't miss this."

Roy let a few hot tears roll down his cheeks, "If you wake up, Dickie, I promise to talk with Ollie. Work out our problems, but you have to wake up first."

"If you pull out of this- no when you pull out of this, you, me, and Wally will spend a full week together. And maybe we could start hanging out together every other weekend or something. It would be really fun. We could go camping, watch scary movies, or do anything really. We could even play Monkey on the Wood chips even though you are impossible to find."

Roy smiled and ran a hand through Dick's messy hair. "I'm sorry I missed the anniversary this year. The anniversary of your parents'… you know. I know Wally was there, and believe me, I got an earful when he came to yell at me. He told me how upset you were, and honestly, all his words felt like knives."

"You are my amazing little brother. I love you more that anyone could ever imagine."

Roy couldn't help the barrage of sniffling that attacked him. Once he calmed down again, he continued to speak, "You can't be replaced, Dickie. You are so very special to us all."

Roy wiped away his tears, and then looked at his baby brother one last time. "I love you, Dick. I love you like the brother I've never had. Wake up, Dickie. Please. Wake up. I just can't say goodbye forever. Not like this. We're supposed to die when we're really old. Together."

"Please. Just wake up... Goodbye."

-X-

(Alfred)

"Hello, Master Dick."

Alfred walked in and sat next to Dick. He allowed his tears to fall freely, "Oh, Master Dick," Alfred began, with his British accent, "You have been such a joy to have around the Manor. You were like a switch that turned on the... the brightness at Wayne Manor."

"You certainly changed my life. It is nice to know that I have a grandson like you. Even though you may not be my real grandson, I still loved you as if you were."

"You always bring such an energy with you. Rather it be among your friends, at the Manor, or with Batman, you always made someone's day brighter."

Alfred pulled out tissue and blew his nose into it. "I feel honored to have watched you grow over these past 5 years. You were an adorable little kid, and now you are growing to be a handsome young man."

"Richard, please. You must wake up, because we cannot part with you. I can't, your team can't, and Bruce can't. Master Bruce has already lost to much, I don't think he can bear to lose you too."

Alfred stood up and sauntered over towards the door, "I love you, Master Dick, and I just want you to know, that your parents would be so very proud you."

-X-

(Batman)

Bruce slowly walked into Dick's room and took the seat next to his bed. He took off his cowl to reveal his eyes full of shining tears, all of which were threatening to fall down. Bruce carefully peeled of Dick's mask and held it tightly in his hand.

"Please don't die Dick." Bruce said as a tear traveled slowly down his cheek, "Please. I can't lose you. You are everything to me. You're... You're my happiness, my partner, my... son. I know I could never replace John, but I still see you as my son."

"You saved me, Dick. You saved me from going down a dark path. A path that lead to darkness and tragedy. You were like a little light, meant to save me from myself."

"You showed me how to love someone again, Dick. You taught my how to be a real father. You taught Batman how to be less cold-hearted."

"The best thing you gave me through was your happiness, and the honor of being like a second father to you. That is something I wouldn't trade for anything in the whole world."

"The reason I trained you so hard, was because I wanted to be sure that you could protect yourself. I practiced so hard just to know that I can keep you safe, but here you are, slipping away."

Bruce sniffled, "I never imagined I would be here. Not in a million years. Dick, I... I can't lose you. I've already lost so much, and I will not lose you too. You are the most important thing to me, Dickie. Please, Dick. Just wake up. I'm begging you not to go. You can't leave me. Please."

Bruce grabbed his son's hand and leaned back in his chair, and then he began to cry.

A few minutes passed by, when suddenly, a pair of blue eyes fluttered open and stared straight at him. Bruce's eyes widened.

"Dick?"

-X-X-X-

**A/N: I really hope that was worth the wait! I am really sorry for not updating, really I am. I just had a really hard time with this.**

**I hope I made this sad enough. I was on the verge of tears writing Bruce's part. I hoped that it made you guys feel sad too. And Sorry for any spelling mistakes. Let me now, and I will fix them right away!**

**So there will be another chapter, and I will get that one up much sooner than this one. I'm hoping it may only be a week or two. Probably two though. Anyways thanks for all the reviewes!**

**-Hallo'sEve**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So this is the final chapter of Blackbird. Thank you all for reviewing, reading, and I hope this last chapter turns out very good. Thank you all for being so patient with me and I think I'll start another story. This next one might be **_**long**_**.**

**I still own nothing.**

**-X-**

Bruce could not believe his eyes as he spoke his son's name, "Dick?"

Those baby blue eyes looked over at him and then they darted around the room. Dick began to choke on the tube running down his throat. Bruce quickly put Dick's mask on, and then pulled his cowl over his head. He quickly ran to the door and forced it open, "Doctor!" He shouted.

Immediately, all the superheroes and the doctors flooded the room. Dr. Atwood went over to Robin, "You need to relax. We are going to take the tube out." Robin, still coughing and flailing a little, nodded vigorously. "Alright," the doctor said. He motioned for the other doctors to come over, and they quickly did.

Most of the heroes looked away as the doctors pulled out the tube, but not Batman. He was sitting at his son's side, the boy's small hand clutching his. When the tube was finally out, a breathing mask was placed over his mouth. After checking Robin's vitals, all the doctors left, except for Dr. Atwood. He stayed until Superman kindly asked him to leave, which he did so.

"Bruce?" Robin asked, his voice just barley above a whisper. "Yeah, Dick," Bruce said, pulling off his and Dick's mask, "Its me. Your gonna be okay." Bruce then swooped his foster son into an a hug. Dick grasped Bruce's cape very tight and then began to sop into his foster dad's shoulder. Bruce gently stroked his back and let a tear fall from his eye.

Bruce suddenly heard a quiet "Awwwww." On any other occasion, he would have given them a batglare, but not today, and especially not now. Dick was okay. He was safe in Bruce's arms.

After a few more moments, Bruce and Dick broke up their hug. All the other heroes stood in silence, as if they were thanking god one thousand times. Roy was the first one to react. He slowly took a step forward, but then broke into a sprint, and hugged his little brother, "I thought I lost you, Dickie." Roy whispered into Dick's ear as he let his tears fall freely down his face. Dick quickly returned the hug and whispered back, "I'm not going anywhere."

After Roy and Dick's hug, everyone else got their turn. Kid Flash was first. He sped to Dick's side and wrapped him into a tight hug, "Welcome back." He whispered. Aqualad was next. He gently hugged Dick, "Thank you," Kaldur said, "Thank you for coming back."

Superboy walked up to Dick and gave him a very light hug, "No, Superboy." Dick said, "I _am _feelin' the aster." Superboy smirked, and then let Megan go next, "Oh, Robin!" she shouted as she hugged him, "I'm so glad you're okay!"

Dick laughed his signature laugh before hugging the next person. Artemis. "Hey Arty." Dick said. Artemis leaned over Dick's bed the best she could and hugged his waste. "You saved my life, Robin. Thank you. I..." Robin laughed again, "No sweat," He said.

Superman was the next one to hug Dick, "You did it again, Kiddo." Superman said, "You've cheated death again." Robin smirked, "What can I say. I don't die easy." Green Arrow hugged Dick next, "I should have known that you, off all people, would scare us half to death. I should have known that you would do the impossible."

Aquaman hugged Dick, "Of course it's the Boy Wonder who would live against all odds." Wonder Woman was next to hug Dick, "I knew you could do it." she whispered. Dick got his next hug from J'onn, "Good choice," He said.

Flash was the final person to hug Dick, "A Bird who has been to Hell and back. Dick Grayson, Boy Wonder."

-X-

After all the heroes left, Alfred and Bruce got their alone time with Dick. Alfred finally got his hug. "You were right, Alfred," Dick said as he tightened his grip around Alfred, "They are proud of me." He whispered. "As am I, Master Dick."

Alfred broke the hug and then grabbed a brown paper bag. "I had made cookies before I got the news. I hope you enjoy them."

Dick's expression immediately brightened, "Of course I will, Alfred. Yours are as good as Mom's."Alfred smiled and sat down, and Bruce simultaneously looked towards his ward. His eyes suddenly filled with tears as he pulled Dick into another hug, "I thought I lost you forever," he whispered. Dick felt himself begin to cry again. Dick cried on Bruce's shoulder for a few moments, "I love you, dad." He whispered. Bruce let a tear slip out before hugging his son slightly tighter.

"I love you too, son."

-X-  
>(A few Days Later)<p>

Bruce wheeled Dick into Gotham cemetery. They went past many tombstones until they found the two they were looking for. Bruce placed two fresh roses before both for Dick. "Call for me when your ready," Bruce said to Dick before walking off in search of two other tomb stones. Dick slowly nodded.

When Bruce was out of sight Dick began to talk, "Hey Dad, Hi Mom. It was really good to see you again. I just wanted you to know that I am brave because of you. I am all I can be for you guys." Dick sniffled before continuing, "I'll see you guys soon. Wait for me. Wait until the world is ready to say goodbye too."

"I love you." He said before staring at the writing on the gravestones, "Bruce!" He called.

-X-

"Hi, Mom. Hi, Dad." Bruce said as he walked up to two very important tombstones, "I haven't visited in quite some time. I'm sorry, but I've just been busy. Being Batman is very difficult, and it's even harder protecting Dick."

"I'm doing the best I can to keep him safe. And-" "Bruce!" He heard Dick call.

Bruce smiled a bit, "I'll see you soon."

-X-

Bruce walked over to Dick in his wheelchair, "Ready?" Bruce asked. Dick nodded, "Yeah, I'll come back on their marriage anniversary when it comes around."

Bruce nodded, "Alright, why don't you go on ahead, I'll catch up in a minute." "Sure thing, Bruce." Dick said as he wheeled off.

"Mary," Bruce said, "John. Thank you for allowing me to take care of your beautiful son. Thank you John for allowing me to be his second father, and Mary, thank you for letting him be like my son."

"I promise to do my best to protect him, no matter what the cost, no matter how dangerous it may be, I promise to keep our little bird out of harm's way."

Bruce began to walk back, quickly catching up to Dick. "I thanked them too, Bruce. I thanked your parents for letting you be my second father."

Bruce smiled lightly before bending down to give Dick a hug, "Your parents would be proud," Bruce said, and Dick smiled, "So would yours."

-X-

**A/N: I hope the ending was okay. It wasn't as good as I hoped, but It was the best I could do. I also know that it was short, but I'm happy with the length. **

**So thanks for reading my story. I really hoped you enjoyed it, because I had fun writing it. Thanks for being so patient with me, and for reviewing. It means a lot to me.**

**See you around!**

**-Hallo'sEve**


End file.
